Trip to the Past Oh gods !
by Shizuka4679
Summary: Noah and Alice are demigods from the future that are sent back in time to read about their leader Percy Jackson with the gods. More characters might be introduced later! Please read. This is a read of my other story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! except the guardians, Noah and Alice!**

My name is Alice Martin, daughter of Zeus, Alpha of Zeus's pack, and time line protector. My job was to keep the time line in place because ever since Chaos had woken she had been trying to take down Camp New Athens by disrupting the time stream. I was on routine patrol with my beta Noah. He was shorter than I was with unruly black hair and his eyes changed color depending on his "mood". He definitely had his father looks, but his mother was in him too. His guardian was a beautiful golden buckskin mare named Saffi, it means wise in Greek. He was charged with the protection of the time stream also, but lets just say that I'm around to keep him in line.

The color of the woods was truly breath taking around Camp New Athens, of course they were stocked too if you know what I mean. It was getting close to sunset, when I finally felt Alec tickle my mind. I let him in.

_Hey...where were you?_

_We've got trouble!_

He landed on my shoulder, his beautiful golden feathers glittering in the sunlight. Saffi looked at him, and I felt an understanding go between them.

_What? What's Wrong?_

_The fates need us..._

_For what?_

_Noah is trying to talk to you._

"What Noah?!"

"We are going to be leaving in about five seconds. I just thought you might want to know."

"Where are we going?"

"The past." He said like duh were else where we gonna go.

"One of these days Noah I swear I'm going to kill you."

He smirked as we were engulfed in a bright light. When the light dimmed I looked around my long straight white hair moving in front of my eyes. I brushed it back and gasped. We were on Olympus, but not the Olympus we knew. The gods looked at us in shock.

Noah in his infinite wisdom asks, "What year is this?"

My father Zeus looked infuriated, "I will be the one asking questions! Who are you?"

Noah remained silent. Before he got shot full of lightening I decided to step up, "My name is Alice Martin, Daughter of Zeus,..."

"You broke the oath again!" Poseidon and Hades yelled. They jumped up and looked like they were about to send my father to tartarus which I wouldn't have a problem with.

Noah looked at me for the first time I saw nervousness in his eyes which were a light shade of grey Saffi shifted from hoof to hoof, "Oath?"

He did not get a reply, as the big three looked like they where about to start fighting.

He whistled one of those mirror shattering whistles. The immortals looked at him like they wanted to kill him. He might be able to get away with it in our time but not here.

"You need to learn respect do you know who you are talking to?" Artemis growled. I knew he was fighting the erg to ask "Do you?"

But he took a deep breath and calmly asked, "Please what year is it?"

"Is it 1992 on the winter solstices." Athena answered her calculating look going over both of us.

Athena asked, "Your guardian is a horse. Are you a child of Poseidon?"

"Nope sorry to disappoint." Noah replied.

Noah turned to me, "Well at least we are not in Ancient Greece this time."

I glared at him he always was trying to look on the bright side of things.

The Big Three were still glaring at one another. My father looked at Noah, "Who are you?"

"You don't need to know. I'm insignificant."

I sighed he always did this, "Don't kill him please... Unfortunately we need him in the future."

Athena looked at us with new found interest "Future?"

Noah answered, "We are from 2042." Saffi snorted and Noah looked at her. The gods were again shocked.

"Why are you here?" Athena asked.

"Ask the fates." Noah replied.

That's when another bright light enveloped the room and some thing fell from the roof. It landed on Noah, I hope it knocked some since into him before he gets us killed.

"Owww!" Noah said as he rubbed his head. He picked up the box and read the letter that was attached to it.

**Dear Gods and Goddesses, **

** Here before you is a demigod of Zeus and Noah please do not bother him about his parentage it will be reviled later. No killing or maiming, this goes doubly for Ares, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Attached to this letter are books of the child of prophecy. You are to read them and not change any thing that happens in them. This is the way it was meant to be. **

**Sincerely, **

**The Fates**

**P.S. Noah mind your manners, Don't make us get your father!**

Noah dropped the letter and opened the package. There were indeed books inside. He looked them over and turned to me, "They're about... Percy."

"OH Hades!" I said.

Hades glared at me.

"The great prophecy is complete in your time?" Zeus asked.

"Yes." Noah and I said.

The gods looked at one another. Noah reached down and picked up the first book. He smirked.

"Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightening Thieves. Who wants to read first?"

Apollo and Hermes looked like they were about to have a heart attack. I smiled.

"I'll read." Athena said.

"**Chapter 1 I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre Algebra Teacher**" She began.

**Well whatcha think I'm thinking about writing the stories like this, but I want your opinion! Please review oh and if you know who Noah is then P.M. me, because you are a child of Athena. Don't say who he is on review for the people who do not know! Blue cookies for everyone! the more reviews the faster I will update!**


	2. I Vaporize My Pre Algebra Teacher

**Ok ****:)**** special shout out to Aphrodite Child for being the first reviewer, and thanks for following and faveing! **

**And another special shout out to livetoread78 for being second reviewer and for figuring out who Noah is!**

**Last but not least to Oceans Where My Feet May Fail for following!**

**You guys are great extra blue cookies for you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO!**

Athena POV

I read,

**Chapter 1 I accidentally Vaporize My Pre Algebra Teacher**

**Look, I didn't want to be a half blood.**

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is:**

"Oh no Percy's giving advice run! Run for your life!" Noah yelled.

I glared at the boy, but he seemed unfazed.

He smirked, "Might as well get used to it there will be a lot of interruptions…trust me"

** close this book right now. **

"Not bad…" Noah started but, Alice covered his mouth with her hand. She glared him with her icy blue eyes he shrugged it off like he was use to this. She sighed. She looked at me to continue.

**Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life. Being a half blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways. **

Alice and Noah looked down, lost in memories.

"How old are you?" I asked.

They looked up. Alice looked at Noah and he shrugged.

"I'm 18." Alice said.

"I'm 16." Noah said.

"So you were born in 2036."

"Yes."

"And your godly parent would be?"

"Don't have one…well it depends on how you look at it really."

"You don't have a godly parent?" Fish Face asked.

"I thought we just established this, no and yes."

"That makes no sense." Ares said.

Noah's eyes turned dark green, wait weren't they grey before.

He growled, "War gods should be seen and not heard."

That was it… the boy is dead. Ares looked shocked that a mortal would talk to him like that. I don't blame him.

"Noah!" Alice yelled, "You are asking to be killed."

Noah's glare turned darker and his eyes were almost black. "Please read Lady Athena."

"Oh no you don't dead boy." Ares growled.

"Ares no killing." Zeus said.

"He started it."

"No I didn't."

Alice zapped Noah on the back of the head. Noah yelled, "What was that for?"

She glared at him, but something was different about this glare almost inhuman. Noah backed down and his eye color returned to that of… they are green and grey. The outside of them are green and as you get closer to the pupil of the eye they turned grey. I looked to his guardian, hers was the same way. That was strange. Something was definitely different about that boy for sure. Before another fight broke out I started to read again.

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages if you feel something stirring inside stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you. **

"That's ominous…" Apollo whispered.

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**My name is Percy Jackson. **

Noah smiled, "No it's Peter Johnson."

Alice laughed, "Mr. D still calls him that."

"Oh he is just happy his sentence at Camp got shortened thanks to…," Noah explained.

Alice coughed, "Percy."

"My sentence got shortened?"

The two demigods laughed, and didn't answer his question.

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

**Am I a troubled kid?**

"Grandma still thinks you are." Noah whispered.

Alice hit him again.

**Yeah. You could say that.**

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth grade class took a field trip to Manhattan twenty eight mental case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

"Sounds like fun." Noah and I said.

Alice rolled her eyes, and I looked at Noah confused for the first time in my immortal life, I could not figure out this boy. It's like he has two different personalities and they are nothing alike.

**I know it sounds like torture. Most Yancy field trips were.**

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

**Mr. Brunner was this middle aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

"Chiron?" Artemis asked.

Noah nodded.

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

**Boy, was I wrong.**

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway. **

Everybody laughed and all the tension was gone from the room.

**And before that, at my fourth grade school, when we took a behind the scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. **

"He is your son Kelp Head." I told Poseidon.

Poseidon glared at me and, Noah was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Don't mind him his head is full of…" Alice stared wide eyed at nothing.

"What's the matter Sparky, can't call me a nick name without giving away my identity." Noah laughed.

"SHUT UP!"

Noah laughed some more.

**And the time before that... Well, you get the idea. **

"No, No we want more!" Hermes and Apollo yelled.

Artemis turned rolled her eyes and whacked Apollo, while Demeter whacked Hermes.

**This trip, I was determined to be good. **

"No never do that." Hermes said.

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter and ketchup sandwich. **

"Gross!" Aphrodite gagged.

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

Noah asked, "I wonder if Uncle Grover would appreciate that description?"

Alice answered, "Probably not."

Hera asked, "How is your Uncle a satyr?"

"I'm special that way." Noah replied.

"It's obviously not by blood, Hera." I replied.

Noah smiled at me. Alice rolled her eyes.

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death**

"What?" Noah yelled.

** by in school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

"Oh." Noah whispered.

**"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Ares chanted.

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

"Stupid Satyr!" Ares yelled.

"Don't call my Uncle stupid!" Noah yelled back.

I started to read before another fight broke out.

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

**"That's it."**

**"I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

**"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

Noah looked deep in thought over something and nodded to Saffi.

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black and orange pottery. It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years. **

"Longer than that." Noah and I said.

Noah again looked over at me and smiled. He motioned for me to keep reading.

**He gathered us around a thirteen foot tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodd's, would give me the evil eye. Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown. From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. **

"No that's Uncle Nico." Noah said.

Alice hit him on the head, "They are going to figure it out."

"No they won't. They don't even know who we are talking about."

Zeus mumbled, "We are right here you know."

I started to read.

**She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after school detention for a month.**

I looked at Noah, "Monster?"

He nodded.

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right." Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art. Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?"**

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

"Of course it did." Noah said while rolling his eyes.

"I'm guessing that happens a lot?" Poseidon asked.

"Yeah."

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

**"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

"Oh my gods…" Alice stated.

"What?" Demeter asked.

Noah answered, "Let's just say Percy's not known for manners."

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

**"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ..."**

**"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and…" **

"God!" Zeus thundered.

"I'm sure the boy will be corrected, Father." I replied.

**"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

"See?" Noah asked.

**"Titan," I corrected myself. "And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters"**

**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

"Try being there." Hera said.

**"and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

"He just summed up the most important battle into two sentences…" I said.

"Well can't really blame him on that one, it would have taken to long, but knowing my… knowing Percy he didn't know the details." Noah explained.

"You said my." Artemis said.

"I did?" Noah asked.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, you said yes."

Noah started laughing.

Poseidon said, "You are as annoying as Athena."

That just sent the boy into more fits of laughter. Then I realized what he did by asking all questions he got Artemis more worried about what to say than finding the answer. I started to read because I knew we weren't going to get anything from him.

**Some snickers from the group. Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

**"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

**"Busted," Grover muttered.**

**"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

"He does now." Alice said.

**"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

"Chiron will never be able to change the subject." Noah said.

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses. **

"Boys are doofuses." Artemis said.

"Oh come on sis, you know you love us." Apollo argued.

"Don't call me sis!" She yelled.

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

**I knew what was coming.**

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

"Older than that, and he pretty much has." Noah said.

"You are talking to a book." Demeter said.

Noah just shrugged.

**"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

**"About the Titans?"**

**"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

**"Oh."**

"Wow he really was oblivious." Alice said.

"Didja think that my mom was joking?" Noah asked.

"Your mother's mortal?" Hera asked.

Noah didn't respond.

"Noah?" Poseidon asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to answer the question?"

"What question?"

"About your mother?"

Noah thought for a second then said, "No."

**"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

**I wanted to get angry; this guy pushed me so hard. **

"It's for the best, Percy." I said.

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. **

"I'm getting a migraine." Apollo said while rubbing his temples.

"It doesn't take much does it?" Artemis asked.

**But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C in my life. **

"That changed." Alice said.

"How?" I asked.

Noah and Alice looked at each other.

"Would you be satisfied if I said it was a long complicated story?" Noah asked.

"No."

Noah looked down deep in thought.

"Wait, why do you answer Athena's questions and not anybody else's?" Aphrodite asked.

"I have a reputation to uphold." Noah smirked.

"And what would that be?" Poseidon asked.

Noah looked up, his eyes flashed a light green, he wanted to answer but, he didn't.

Noah looked down, "Sorry can't say without giving away my identity, and I don't know if it's the right time yet."

Poseidon looked at him, and then to me, I took it as a sign to read.

**No he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly. I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral. **

"Probably was." Hades said.

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch. The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue. Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. **

Everyone looked at Zeus.

**I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York State had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, and wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in. **

Now they looked to Poseidon.

"What are you two fighting about now?" Hera asked.

Zeus and Poseidon shrugged.

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing. **

"Don't even! She is not mine!" Hermes exclaimed.

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

**"Detention?" Grover asked.**

**"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean I'm not a genius."**

Noah and Alice glanced at each other and said, "Truer words have never been spoken."

Then they dissolved into a fit of laughter.

Once they were done I started to read.

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

"That is so Uncle Grover!" Noah laughed.

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it. I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. **

"This boy is a disgrace, he is never going to get anywhere with that attitude." I said.

"He gets better Lady Athena." Noah said sincerely.

Alice mumbled something in his ear, and he grinned.

**I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me. **

"Momma's boy." Ares said.

"And what wrong with that?" Hera asked.

Everyone looked to Ares. He shrunk down in his seat and mumbled "Nothing."

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table. **

"Motorized café table…" Hephaestus mumbled and started tinkering.

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists and dumped her half eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

Noah growled, and Alice squeezed his hand. Aphrodite looked at the two and smiled. Those poor souls.

**"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray painted her face with liquid Cheetos. **

"Even I couldn't fix that!" Aphrodite yelled.

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. **

I stopped reading the next line bothered me.

"Is something wrong, Athena?" Father asked.

I looked to Noah and he was trying to suppress a smile. He moved his fingers to his lips in a shhhh. I started to read.

**A wave roared in my ears. I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see"**

**"the water"**

**"like it grabbed her"**

I stopped reading, the throne room was silent. Zeus looked at Poseidon anger was etched into his face.

"Do not get mad at me you broke the oath first, and I don't even know who this boy is." Poseidon stated.

Zeus anger died a little, and he looked at me to keep reading.

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again. **

"When is he not in trouble?" Noah asked.

"That's the million drachma question." Alice replied.

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. **

"Oh no" Poseidon mumbled.

**"Now, honey"**

**"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

"Of course it wasn't, never guess your punishment, you will only make it worse!" Hermes yelled.

**"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

**"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."**

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

"Loyal satyr." Artemis said.

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

**"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

**"But"**

**"You will stay here."**

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

**"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

**"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now."**

**Nancy Bobofit smirked. I gave her my deluxe I'll kill you later stare. **

"Bet it's not as good as mine." Area said.

Noah smiled, but I was the only one who noticed.

**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How'd she get there so fast?**

"She's a monster." I answered.

"You are talking to a book Owl Head." Poseidon pointed.

I glared at him but, continued reading.

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

**I wasn't so sure.**

"You should trust your instincts Hero." Demeter said.

**I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

"Bad choice." Hades said.

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel. I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

"It never is." Noah said looking down.

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

"Of course it was there." Apollo said while rolling his eyes.

**Except for us, the gallery was empty. Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

Poseidon's face paled.

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**

"Probably did." Hades remarked.

**"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

"Whoa whoa whoa He did they safe thing!" Noah yelled.

"The world is going to end." Alice smiled.

"I'm guessing he doesn't do that either?" Poseidon asked.

"Nope." Noah replied.

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil. She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

"If only." Hades replied.

**I said, "I'll I'll try harder, ma'am."**

**Thunder shook the building.**

**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

"Great neither do we." Apollo exclaimed.

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room. **

"I like your son, Uncle P." Hermes said.

**Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

"I don't." I told him.

"It's ok he has for sure read it now." Noah smiled.

**"Well?" she demanded.**

**"Ma'am, I don't..."**

**"Your time is up," she hissed.**

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

"YOU SENT A FURY AFTER MY SON!" Poseidon yelled at Hades.

Hades shrunk down in his seat.

"This is the future brother let us find out." Hades said.

**Then things got even stranger.**

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

**"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air. Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. **

"Oooooo! What was it?" Apollo asked.

"If you would let me read you would find out!" I yelled.

**It was a sword Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day. Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes. My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

"Wimp!" Ares yelled.

Noah glared at the floor, so hard I thought it would burst into flames. I decided to read.

**She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

**And she flew straight at me.**

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword. **

"That was natural?" Demeter asked.

"Apparently." Noah replied.

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. **

**Hisss!**

"There's going to be a lot of water references isn't there?" I asked.

Noah nodded.

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

**I was alone.**

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

"He still lets the mist affect him?" Alice asked.

"That's Percy for ya." Noah answered.

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me. My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something. **

"Magic mushrooms…" Hermes and Apollo said.

"NO!" everyone in the throne room yelled.

"What?"

Everyone glared at them.

**Had I imagined the whole thing?**

**I went back outside. It had started to rain. Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. **

**When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

"Who?" Poseidon asked.

I smirked as I read the next line.

**I said, "Who?"**

"Like father, like son." Noah said.

**"Our teacher. Duh!"**

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about. She just rolled her eyes and turned away. I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

**He said, "Who?"**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

"Stupid satyr's that can't lie." Dionysus mumbled.

"You're paying attention?" Artemis asked.

He shrugged in reply.

**"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

**Thunder boomed overhead. **

"Dad thinks so too." Apollo said.

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved. I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

"See now Chiron can lie!" Hermes yelled.

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

**"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

**"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre algebra teacher."**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

"Chapter one's done." I said.

"It's getting late, and we have our godly jobs to do." Zeus said.

Noah stood up abruptly, "Well?" he asked looking up at nothing, "Are we staying here or are we going back to our own time? Cause I need to tell my mom."

A voice answered, I realized it was the Fates, "Your mother knows where you are."

"Great, but that doesn't answer my question."

"You will be staying here until you read all the books."

Noah sighed. He looked to Alice, "Looks like we won't be home for a while."

She nodded.

Noah looked at Zeus and asked, "You wouldn't happen to have somewhere we could stay would you?"

Zeus narrowed his eyes.

"They can stay in my temple until we find somewhere else for them." I suggested.

Zeus nodded.

The gods all zapped to their various domains, and I walked the two demigods and their guardians to my temple. Olympus was truly beautiful tonight as the moon rose over the various Greek buildings. My temple was on the right side of Olympus along with Aphrodite, Artemis and Demeter, it really wasn't anything extravagant. I was a simple person. You know art people and their messy space well they get that from me. There wasn't much room in my temple due to the architecture drawings, books, and battle strategy plans were all over the place, but there were two sofas available among the chaos. Alice looked like she was about to explode feathers. Noah on the other hand looked around like this was normal. His eyes changed color again turning a stormy grey like mine, and again I wondered who this boy was.

"I have to things I must attended to will you two be ok here?" I asked.

Alice nodded.

Noah smiled, "Definitely, do you mind if I read some books?"

"No, help yourself." I said.

Alice picked a sofa and sat down. Noah went straight to the book shelf on the left side of the room and pulled out a book about architecture, flipped the pages until he was about half way through and started to read. He made his way to the opposite sofa Alice was sitting on laid down.

"Book worm." Alice said.

Noah didn't even glance up. I turned around and left closing the door behind me. Tomorrow will be interesting.

**So what do you all think? sorry for any mistakes. If you know who Noah is keep it to yourself. I'm thinking about bringing in some other demigods. Do you think it's a good idea or leave it as is? My considerations would be Annabeth when Percy is still missing, or other demigods from this time area. My other would be at the end of the completion of TLO. Please R&R! Poll will be posted. Blue cookies for the ones that do! oh and whose POV do you want in the next chapter?  
><span>**


	3. Someone New Arrives

**Hello again! Here is the next chapter! I hope you all like it. Sorry for the late update!**

**Special shout out to Ya I'm THAT chick, ilovefonandalaude, rainbowchameleon, katerocks123, Prizmo, A. , allen r, Sui-chan Hitachiin, devonleney27, and Jensha123 for faveing, following, and reviewing, You guys are great!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own PJO or HoO.**

Noah POV

I feel asleep around three in the morning when I finally decided I should probably get some rest. I was rudely awakened when Alice dumped ice cold water on me. I yelled at her, but she just smiled and walked away. I was dripping wet; unfortunately I didn't inherit the whole water proof ability like my older sister did. My sister was 19 and in college at New Rome. My Mom was really proud of her. I'll admit I am too, even though she can get annoying.

Alice and I left Athena's temple and started to walk through Olympus. It truly was mesmerizing, but I liked the one in the future more.

"When are you going to tell the gods?" Alice asked, her light blue eyes sparkling.

I sighed. I paused to think, "I don't know… I just don't think it's the right time."

"Why don't you want them to know?"

"Athena."

Alice gave me a confused look.

"Well my grandparents are not exactly on good terms right now are they?"

"I suppose not."

"It would be easier to tell them, but until I know the right time. I'm not going to."

Alice smiled.

"What?"

"You can have your smart moments."

I laughed.

"What's so funny?"

We jumped and spun around to see Artemis. She looked at us expectantly.

"Noah was using his brain for once."

"Yeah and its telling me that I'm hungry. Where is the food?"

"Boys!" Artemis exclaimed.

"Tell me about it, at least you get to leave. I'm stuck with him for the rest of my life." Alice added.

"I think I should feel insulted…but I don't." I said.

Artemis sighed, "Breakfast is this way come on."

Alice grabbed my ear and pulled me along to breakfast.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Alice let go!"

Time Skip

Everyone and their guardians walked or zapped into the throne room. Hades joined slightly after that.

"Is everyone here?" Zeus asked.

"Where is Lady Hestia?" I asked.

"Over here young one." She replied.

I looked over and saw her stoking the fire of Olympus.

"Ok, now is everyone here?" Hera said annoyed.

I felt a tingling sensation go over my body and I shivered, I looked up.

"Not quite." I replied.

"What do you…" Zeus started.

Zeus was cut off by a bright light. When the light finally dissipated there were more demigods in the room, and I caught my breath. I knew who they were.

**Ok, sorry for the short chapter and please go vote on poll that is up on my profile I cannot update until then! For those of you that voted already can have blue cookies. To all the wonderful reviews and followers I thank you. Blue cookies for you all. **


End file.
